Hard drives may be tested for operation under various conditions. For example, hard drives may be tested for operation when placed in an environment subject to various temperatures. However, a control system for operating the hard drives is typically placed in a different environment that is not subject to the various temperatures that the hard drives are subjected to. It is therefore advantageous to provide a multiple hard drive connection system that connects the hard drives in one environment to the control system in another environment.